Bonding 101
by GoingMeow
Summary: Nicole and Waverly after 2x02. An evening at the Earp's. Wayhaught
1. Chapter 1

Nicole hadn't expected to fall asleep. She wasn't entirely surprised; after all she'd worked an entire night shift before coming to drop off the forms to Waverly. However, it still came to a bit of a shock when she slowly woke to find herself in Waverly's bedroom, completely naked. A quick deduction of her surroundings told her that the Earp girl wasn't there and that she was alone. Straining her ears she could hear quiet murmurs from the ground level of the house. Wynonna must have come home and Waverly had met her. Nicole decided it best not to go down and join the two, mainly due to the fact that she couldn't be sure if Waverly had told her sister her presence. So far the eldest Earp had been fairly accepting and well behaved when if came to her and Waverly's relationship but somehow she felt like emerging unannounced from Waverly's bedroom could be seen as pushing it. Especially when Wynonna like to carry her excessively large revolver around.

Slowly Nicole decided to at least put some clothes on, in case Wynonna for what ever reason decided to pay the room a visit. A younger sister's naked girlfriend would definitely require Peacemaker. The officer was just beginning to button her shirt up when she heard the light footsteps of someone making their way up the stairs.

Waverly slowly opened the door, and seeing a very much awake Nicole smiled and made her way in. The girl was wearing a silky looking housecoat. Nicole couldn't help but notice how tightly it clung to her slight frame.

"Hey" Waverly shut the door behind her.

"Hey." Nicole matched her smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine." Waverly said sitting herself on the bed next to her girlfriend. "You're cute when you sleep." Nicole chuckled slightly embarrassed. "And I know you worked all night, so it wasn't too much of a surprise. I figured I'd just let you rest."

"Thanks Wave." The older girl said wrapping an arm around the younger. "Did I hear Wynonna down there?"

Waverly curled herself into the seemingly endless arms of Nicole. "Yeah but she's outside getting some air."

"She okay?" Nicole rested her head against Waverly's, breathing in the girl's heavenly scent.

"She's Wynonna." The Earp shrugged enjoying the contact. "She'll be fine."

Nicole nodded for a moment, before asking her next question. "Are you okay?"

At this the smaller girl pulled back slightly to look at her girlfriend's mildly concerned gaze. "I'm excellent." She said giving the officer a quick kiss before nuzzling herself back into Nicole's shoulder. She felt her girlfriend smile and move to lay back on the bed. Then Waverly realized she'd been rude.

"Are you okay Nicole?" She asked sitting up so she could see the other girl's face. Nicole too sat up slightly and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Waverly's ear. "I'm excellent too." She said earnestly. "Thanks for asking Ms. Earp."

Both women awkwardly laughed with each other for a moment before an intimate silence fell over them both. Nicole's hand brushed against Waverly's face again, only this time there was no stray hair. Waverly found her hand resting on the officer's now clothed thigh. She leaned in slightly and Nicole met her halfway connecting their lips. Both women emitted a light sigh as they kissed deeply.

As they continued to kiss Nicole found herself being pushed slightly so that she was laying flat on her back, Waverly slowly crawling on top of her. As the smaller girl began to undo the ties of her silky robe Nicole could only pray that Wynonna needed a lot of fresh air and wouldn't be back for a while.

XXXXX

Nicole had just heard the shower begin to run as she made her way down the Homestead's narrow stairs to the kitchen. While Waverly showered she had decided to take on the task of cooking supper. She gave a slight sigh of relief as she came into the empty kitchen. Wynonna was still out.  
The officer made her way over to the fridge and opened it. She let out a brief laugh. It was nothing short of her expectations. In the fridge were several bottles of liquor, some half drunk, a few pieces of old fruit, a pitcher of water, and what looked like a brand new container of Waverly's favorite blueberry yogurt. The only thing it was missing was a demon's head. But then again the officer had noticed the half chewed up giant spider on the kitchen table so maybe that counted.

Nicole was just about to shut the fridge door when she heard it.

The tell tale click, the click of a revolver being cocked. In that moment Nicole's police officer instincts completely took over. Without hesitation she swiftly turned around, located the firearm and with one hand grabbed it forcing the barrel up, with the other hand she grabbed the owner's wrist, too forcing it up out of range of her body. Gun fire rang through the kitchen as the revolver when off. Nicole pushed forward trying to wrestle the gun from the intruder's hand, now only slightly becoming aware that she was indeed struggling to get a hold of Peacemaker. However, by this time Wynonna's crazy demon slaying instincts were kicking in. With a great powerful kick to the stomach she sent the officer stumbling backwards into the counter. Nicole completely winded instantly pulled the largest knife from the kitchen block and brandished it towards the eldest Earp.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Waverly had emerged at the bottom of the stairs, barely wrapped in a towel and sopping wet. She stared from at sister who was pointing Peacemaker at her knife-wielding girlfriend. "Can I seriously not even get a shower without someone trying to kill someone else?" She stared at the two women; neither had taken their eyes off the other. "Wynonna!" Waverly snapped, moving into the kitchen positively bristling with anger.

It was then that both women seemed to snap out of their battle world. Wynonna began to laugh hysterically as she holstered Peacemaker. Nicole became suddenly aware of how much her chest hurt. Wynonna had managed to kick her squarely in the chest, exactly where just weeks ago Willa Earp had shot her. She was starting to feel as though the Earp sisters were out to get her.

"Wynonna." Waverly would have punched her sister if her hands weren't preoccupied with hold up her poorly wrapped towel. It was actually that sight that pulled Officer Haught from the thoughts of her aching chest. Waverly Earp was standing in front of her glistening wet with nothing but a towel on. She slowly put the knife back in its block as Waverly continued to glare at her giggling big sister.

"I had this whole thing planned out." Wynonna managed between fits of laughter. "To like scare Haught you know? Threaten her. ." Waverly glanced slightly concerned towards her girlfriend who was still standing motionless against the counter. "I was gonna point Peacemaker and act all intimidating and shit but I kind of forgot that my baby sister is dating a cop."

Nicole felt herself stand straighter. Pride swelling in her aching chest.

"I didn't even get a word out." Wynonna said waving a finger at the red head. "Before she was trying to wrestle Peacemaker out of my hands." She narrowed her eyes slightly at Nicole. "No one takes Peacemaker from me." Then she turned back to her sister. "That's about when you came in." Wynonna shrugged. "Oh, and I think I kicked her, and she somehow got hold of our biggest knife."

"You kicked her." Waverly yelled now making her way over to her girlfriend who remained silent through this entire ordeal.

"Like I said." Wynonna shrugged, sitting herself at the kitchen table twirling her abnormally large gun. "No one tries to take Peacemaker from me."

"You okay Baby?" Waverly asked noticing how the officer eye's were still slightly wide. "Hey." She leaned her head against the girl chest, listening to her racing heart. "It's fine, Wynonna's just being an idiot."

Nicole felt Waverly's wet hair soaking into her shirt and without really thinking wrapped an arm around the girl, pulling her closer.

"She doesn't scare me." She said finally letting all that had just been said sink in. "In fact." Nicole said directing the end of her sentence to the eldest Earp. "If you hadn't of come in, I'd be interested to see what would have happened. We local flat foots are skilled knife wielders." Waverly groaned into her chest.

"Oh is that what you learn on your first day of training." Wynonna challenged.

"Oh, it's a prerequisite." Nicole shot back without missing a beat.

Wynonna nodded impressed with the cop's wit.

"Okay." Waverly said looking from her sister to her girlfriend. "Now that everyone is laughing can I go finish my shower in peace please?"

Giving Nicole one final squeeze and a slight peck to her cheek Waverly disappeared up the stairs once more.

The officer opened the fridge once more and extracted a pitcher of water, completely aware that Wynonna was staring at her. She'd had just poured herself a drink when both women heard the shower start up again.

"Part of what I was going to do was serious." Wynonna said, her eyes focused on the cop standing in her kitchen. "That if you hurt her in any way, it won't end well for you."

Nicole finished her glass of water before looking Wynonna squarely in the eyes. "That goes the same for you."

The two women held each other's eyes for a moment before Wynonna nodded slowly. As insinuatory and slightly aggressive as Haught's response was it brought her slight comfort. The officer was keenly aware of the dangers that Waverly often found herself in and that some of the risks were purely brought on by the Earp curse. This woman was as keen to protect Waverly as she herself was. Maybe now if there were two of them, they'd be able to succeed.

"Alright then." Wynonna smiled. "I say, once Waves is set we all head down to Shorty's for a drink." Nicole quirked an eyebrow at her. "So we can all eventually start to laugh at this whole thing."

"Actually Wynonna." Nicole said replacing the water in the fridge. "I thought I'd make you guys dinner." This caught the eldest Earp off-guard. "Seeing as you've got about enough to feed your local mice."

"Hey." Wynonna said in mock offence. "We've got all the essentials."

Nicole chuckled. "Regardless, I've got some groceries in my car and I'm sure you both could use a good meal. How do you feel about pasta?"

"Alright twist my arm why don't you?" She said kicking her boots off and placing her feet on the table.

Eyeing them warily Nicole nodded to the table's other occupant. "I make dinner, but you get rid of that thing."

"Right." Wynonna said, staring at the spider's body just inches from her feet. "We could always cook that up too?"


	2. Chapter 2

As Waverly made her way down the stairs, now completely showered and clothed she was met with an absolutely mouth watering smell. She couldn't remember the last time that the Homestead had smelt like a home cooked meal. And she was not going to complain.

As she rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs into the kitchen she immediately found the source of the incredible smell and site. Nicole Haught was standing in front of the stove with her back to her stirring a bubbling pot of dark red sauce. Some kind of pasta boiled in the large pot next to her.

Knowing that the officer was aware of her presence, Waverly made her way over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist, resting her head in the square of her warm back. She felt Nicole relax slightly at her touch, glancing down at her slightly.

"That smells amazing." She said, her voice muffled by Nicole's shirt.

"It'll taste amazing too." Nicole said, turning back to her pot and tossing in a few herbs.

"Oh come on!"

Waverly hadn't noticed Wynonna sitting at the table, her booted feet up on the scrubbed wooden furniture piece. "You sneak up behind her and nothing. I simply raise a gun and the next thing I know there's a knife in my face. Totally not fair."

Both Waverly and Nicole laughed. The officer bit her tongue slightly restraining herself from responding that Waverly was much cuter than Wynonna fearing that may cause unnecessary conflict. However Waverly's response would seem to stir the pot in that direction regardless.

"Well, I'm just lighter on my feet." The younger sister responded "And I'm cuter."

Nicole simply smirked and focused on stirring her sauce as Wynonna scoffed and muttered something about her ass being top shelf.

"It'll be ready soon." Nicole announced, keen on changing the subject.

"I'll set the table." Waverly said giving her girlfriend one final squeeze and kiss before releasing her. She now fully turned to face her sister but was suddenly distracted by the jarred spider corpse that now held several dead or dying flowers. She caught Wynonna's eye. Her sister simply shrugged.

"What?" She said defensively. "Haught said I should put some kind of decoration on the table. She didn't specify what."

Nicole glanced back at the centerpiece and groaned. "She's right, I didn't exactly say it couldn't be the spider." she shrugged. "She did add the flowers. Better than nothing."

Waverly just sighed and set to work putting plates around the table, taking care to shove Wynonna's feet off of it, sending her flailing backwards in the process.

She had just finished pouring them all glasses of water when Nicole was placing a large pot of pasta and sauce into the center of the table, next to the spider.

"Holy shit Haught!" Wynonna exclaimed as she took her first bite. "Well done."

"Most of it's from a can." Nicole waved off the compliments; slightly curious as to the last time Wynonna had eaten anything that even remotely resembled a proper meal.

Once they'd all finished eating which took a surprisingly short amount of time considering the amount of food the two Earp's consumed; Waverly popped an old western movie into their VHS player and they all settled in to watch cheesy jokes and bad action.

Nicole sat herself on the floor after hesitating at the couch, seeing Waverly sat on one side and Wynonna on the other. The floor seemed like a better option, despite Waverly's slightly disappointed eyes.

Finally, once the end credits of the film began to roll Wynonna sat bolt upright, unable to sit still any longer. "Well, it's been fun. I'm gonna go try and find Doc, probably at Shorty's." Then without any hesitation the woman was leaving the room.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Waverly called after her sister. Nicole had thought Wynonna was too far gone to have heard but was mistaken as a moment later the eldest Earp's middle finger emerged from the corner she'd just rounded.

Waverly just chuckled. At the sound of the front door closing Nicole sat herself up and stretched. Her time spent sitting on the Homestead's hard floor had waged war on her back. She pulled herself up onto the couch was not displeased to find her girlfriend immediately cuddled into her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you for supper." Waverly muttered, eyes still on the scrolling credits of the film.  
"Anytime Waves." Nicole said kissing the top of her girlfriend's head, inhaling Waverly's light and flowery scent. She did mark slightly how as well as tasting slightly different, the girl smelt slightly different. Deciding that they both seemed to be just on the mending side of their fight the officer didn't mention these changes. Waverly was going through enough struggles without Nicole pointing out any.

Finally the credits of the film ended the room was now only lit by the false black of imageless TV screen. Waverly had made no effort to move since snuggling into the taller woman's frame. Nicole wondered if she'd fallen asleep.

Hoping she already knew the answer, Nicole asked politely "Waves? Should I go soon?"

At those words however Waverly proved to be very much awake as she tightened her grip on the officer, clearly not keen on having her move. Then however, in a moment of doubt responded. "Do you want to go?"

Nicole looked down and was met with Waverly's bright round adorable eyes. She leaned down slightly and Waverly met her lips eagerly, pulling themselves as closely to one another as physically possible. Eventually Waverly was all but sitting on top of her girlfriend, her hand fiddling with the buttons on her shirt.

"Waves." Nicole said between passionate kisses. "Maybe we should go upstairs."

Waverly seemed to ignore the comment and began to kiss the side of the officer's neck, beginning to undo her shirt buttons and placing her hands on her now only bra covered chest.

Despite herself Nicole began to toy with the bottom of Waverly's shirt. Then the shirt was gone, Waverly having pulled it over her head herself.

Biting her lip in fear of a moan escaping her mouth Nicole reinforced. "We don't know how long Wynonna will be gone."

That seemed to pull Waverly out of her kissing daze for a moment, she looked at the flushed woman she was sitting on. "I know she only threatening me in terms of hurting you but I think she'd react in a similar fashion if she saw anything like this."

Waverly just chuckled and released her tight grip on her girlfriend slightly. "Then let's go upstairs." She challenged, clearly not moving.

Nicole smiled and with a strong grip on the underside of both of Waverly's thighs hoisted her into the air and proceeded to carry her to her bedroom.

XXXXXX

Nicole awoke very suddenly and without warning, not entirely sure as to what had caused her to become conscious. She shifted slightly in the bed she'd fallen asleep in with Waverly. It was still very late into the night, so late it was almost early. Again Nicole noticed the woman was not with her. She sat herself up slightly and scanned her bleary eyes around the room and eventually caught site of Waverly's silhouette near the window.

"Waves?" She asked confused throwing the blankets off herself, ignoring the biting cold air that was now attacking her skin. "You okay?"

Before Nicole could even put her bare feet on the cold floor she saw her girlfriend's head snap back to look at her. It was so dark Nicole could almost swear it looked at though Waverly's eyes were completely dark.

"Waverly?" She asked again, hearing the concern in her own voice.

"Shh." Waverly said quietly, her voice strangely low. "It's okay."

From below them Nicole heard a door open and slam shut.

"Its just Wynonna." Waverly said, leaving the window and returning to sit on the bed. "I wanted to make sure she was okay. That they didn't get her."

"Okay." The older girl replied warily, trying to discern if there was any color coming from Waverly's eyes. "You should get some sleep though." She said putting on hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. Deciding it best not to ask who they were.

"Okay." Waverly said, getting under the blankets once more, so smoothly it seemed as though she were in a trance. Nicole made to wrap herself around the slighter girl but was struck by how cold her was. Seeming to sense the officer's hesitance, Waverly turned to face her and snuggled herself in closely. Nicole was about to comment on the other's girl's outrageously cold body temperature when she felt Waverly place a hand on her chest.

"Shhh." She muttered and Nicole felt a strange tightness moving across her chest and into her outer extremities. "Sleep." Waverly's voice was definitely different from its usual tone.

Then came an exhaustion. One like she'd never felt before. So heavy that she couldn't even get the words out to voice her concern before she found herself sinking into a deep sleep.


End file.
